


The Cheating Game

by CododylWorld, VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Corey Bryant, Cheating, Dom Liam Dunbar, Liam Has a Big Dick, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Oblivious Mason, Sub Corey Bryant, Top Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Corey finds his relationship with Mason unfulfiling. More then anything, he wants to be fucked, and fucked hard. But Mason is a strict bottom, who refuses to top no matter how much Corey wants it. So he turns to the only person he knows he can trust. And possibly the only person he knows who can fuck him right.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Liam Dunbar, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The Cheating Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spiral my boyfriend and i had, so here it is. Dont like, dont read. Yada yada, you get the drift. Dont think it really needs to be said, but the author of this fic does not condone cheating in real life, this is just a work of fiction. Do not try this at home. Comments will be moderated, and any complaints will simply be deleted.

Corey felt a heat pool at the base of his stomach as he paced from one end of the hallway to the other end. Sweat trickled down the back of his head as he muled the idea in his head, he was crazy for even thinking about it, and to even go through with it was psychotic. But he had made peace with it, he wanted this and now all he needed to do was cross that line. 

He was waiting for Liam, the beta was in the locker room changing, and Corey had to physically stop himself from going in there. If he went in there now, there was nothing stopping him from dropping to his knees and sucking Liam’s cock. But out here, Liam would be fully dressed and they would be on equal ground. 

Corey felt his phone ring, but he ignored it. He knew who it was and right now the last person he wanted to think of was Mason. He grabbed his phone and turned it off, hoping Liam would be out soon.

Luckily for him he didn’t have to wait much longer for the beta. 

Liam came out into the hallway with his hair damp and lacrosse jersey sticking to his equally damp chest, had Liam not showered? One quick sniff gave Corey the answer he needed, the beta smelled musty, and of cum. Corey licked his lips and followed close behind. 

“You need a ride?” Liam asked, glancing back at him, Corey simply nodded. The prospect of being cramped up in a tight space with Liam sent a thrill down his spine and all the way to his cock. Once in the car, he would have a half an hour to get his idea through to Liam, hopefully, the beta would bite. 

The walk to Liam's car was short but quiet. Corey felt the heat pooling in his gut the longer he walked beside Liam. He could smell the sweat and cum that still clung to the beta, and wondered to himself if Liam had any idea of what he was going to ask.

The scent had Corey's cock stiffening in his pants, and he was sure Liam could smell him. He worried if he was making Liam more and more aware of what he was about to ask, more aware of his… unconventional desires.

Suddenly, they were at Liam's car, the beta throwing his bag of workout clothes into the tray of his truck. Corey followed, adding his bag to the tray before he opened the creaky passenger side door. He buckled himself in as Liam started the car and backed out of the car park.

“So, how come you didn’t go with Mason?” Liam asked, barely glancing his way. Corey licked his lips, sweat tickling at his brow, this was the moment.

“I had something to talk to you about.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper, Liam simply nodded, eyes locked on the road as his face slightly contorted with worry, but luckily Liam didn’t say a word. Corey looked out into the street and then back at Liam, the words came out of his mouth before he could think them through, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Corey’s face smacked on the dashboard as Liam hit the breaks, “What?!” Liam screamed, Corey moaned and rubbed his head, he knew the reaction was guaranteed but it still hurt, “Did you get poisoned or something? Cause I know you’re not suggesting what I think you are suggesting.”

Corey swallowed thickly, his eyes locked with Liam. "I want you to," he said slowly, enunciating every word, "Fuck me."

Liam stared at him, jaw open in shock. Corey looked around, making sure there was no traffic on the road, but the street was empty and the sky darkened.

"Why?" Liam asked finally, jaw clenched tight, his knuckles white on the steering wheel.

Corey let out a breath as he brought his mind to heel. Hopefully, if Liam said no, he wouldn't tell Mason about this. As he spoke, he berated himself mentally about how he should have found someone who didn't know Mason for this.

"Things have been… difficult,” Corey said, swallowing thickly.

“I’m not going to fuck you just because ‘things are difficult’ between you and Mason,” Liam interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Let me explain,” Corey said, holding his hands up in surrender. “Things haven't been difficult because we’re having problems. I mean… it’s just me having problems… in bed. I'm trying to change things up but Mason doesn't want to..”

Liam cocked his head to the side, and Corey hoped this meant Liam would be on board. “What do you mean, ‘Mason doesn't want to change’?”

“I mean… I’m a bottom. I like being fucked. I like taking dick up my ass,” Corey said. “Lucas was always the top, always a little bit dominant, while also being sweet.” He shrugged, tone a little mournful. “But then he died. And when Mason and I started dating… I thought he’d be the dominant one again, like Lucas.” He shrugged, turning away from Liam. “I uh… I can go, if you want?”

Liam gripped his arm, tightly, shaking his head. “Why do you want me to fuck you?”

Liam’s voice was laced with a growl, and Corey whipped his head back to stare at Liam. He was surprised at the intensity in Liams stare as he turned his body back to face Liam.

“Mason… Mason wants me to top. All the time,” Corey said, shrugging. “Which is… fine, I guess. Except he refuses to bottom. At all.”

Liam shook his head. “I really shouldn't,” Liam said, after a moment. “Mason is my best friend. He’s your boyfriend. If he even found out you asked, he’d be devastated.”

Corey nodded, guilt at having asked welling up in his gut, overwhelming the lust for Liam burning inside him. “You’re right,” he said softly, sitting back in his chair. “It was worth a shot, anyway.”

He shrugged as Liam turned the car back on, driving the two of them in silence, the only sound was of the soft hum of the music and the roar of the engine.

He was looking without really seeing, and so it took a moment for him to realize that Liam had pulled up into a driveway. But it wasn't his house at all.

He looked over to Liam, and the beta had a guilty look on his face. “Liam, what… what's going on?”

Liam clenched and unclenched his fists on the steering wheel, knuckles going white with the effort. “How much do you want it?”

Corey took a deep breath, thinking, wondering. But Liam’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Corey. How much do you want this? If I don't like your answer… I’ll drive you home and forget this ever happened. I’ll drive you home, I won't tell Mason anything you’ve told me today. But… if I like your answer." Liam said, his next words with a bit of hesitation, "We can go up to my room, and I'll fuck you whenever you want. So, how much do you want this?”

Corey took a deep breath, his brain supplying him with thousands of words, but it all came down to a few simple words, "I love Mason, and if I don't get fucked right now, that love will turn to something else, and honestly? I don't want to hurt him more than I need to." 

He let out his breath, sighing deeply. “Trust me, Mason is my life. I probably wouldn't be here if he hadn't been a part of it. And I have tried. I have tried to get him to fuck me, I have tried with dildoes. I have tried every trick under the sun before I even took the chance to come to you.”

Liam nodded, turning the key, and killing the engine. He opened the door, jumping out, and grabbing both of their bags out of the tray.

“Are you coming?” He asked, cocking his head to the door of the house.

Corey nodded, scrambling out of the car and following Liam into the house and up into Liam’s room. The house was silent, and Corey was thankful that Liam’s room was at the back of the house, away from the street, and looking out over the woods of the preserve.

“So… how do we do this?” Liam asked, dropping their bags at the door and clapping his hands together.

Corey closed the door behind him, before he dropped to his knees, shuffling forward so he was kneeling in front of Liam. He reached his hands up, one resting lightly on Liam’s hip, the other hesitantly massaging the bulge in Liam’s pants. “We can start slow?”

Liam gulped but nodded. “Y-yeah, I think that's a good idea.”

Corey nodded, unbuttoning Liam's pants and pulling down the zipper. The scent of Liam, and his recent exercise, grew stronger, and Corey leaned forward, inhaling the scent. Liam smelt amazing, and he felt a stab of guilt as he realized he liked Liam’s scent better then he liked Mason’s. Mason had a clean, almost chemical scent, while Liam smelt clean… yet there was a natural scent to him.

His mouth drooled as he pulled the denim of Liam's pants down, pressing his mouth into the bulge of Liam’s underwear, the black briefs pulled tight across his hard cock. A dark spot had formed where the tip was, and Corey leaned forward, suckling at the tip through the damp, sweaty material.

Liam moaned, and Corey felt fingers carding through his hair, blunt nails scratching at his scalp. Corey hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Liam’s briefs, tugging them down. He pulled back, but not far enough, as Liam’s cock flopped out, smacking him on the cheek. The wet, leaky tip left a damp spot of pre on his cheek and a thin, near-invisible line of pre trailing from his cheek to the tip.

His eyes widened in shock as he took in the sheer size of Liam. He’d seen the beta’s cock before, they were on the same team, shared the same locker room and showers. It was inevitable. But Liam had always been soft, at most slightly chubbed up, and so Corey hadn't thought he was very big.

He was wrong. Liam was thick, almost as wide as a beer can, and a little longer. He reached up, wrapping his fingers around Liam’s cock. Shit, he couldn't even get his fingers around it at all. He wondered if he was going to be able to walk straight if he got fucked by it, he wondered what his hole would look like afterward.

He shrugged, not particularly caring. Liam could destroy his hole with a cock like that, and Mason would never notice. A thrill went down his spine at the thought of Mason. He was going through with this? He was actually going to get fucked, and Mason would be none the wiser. 

Corey mouthed along the length before he set the head of the cock on his tongue. It was heavy, warm against his tongue. Pre bubbled from the tip, and he wrapped his lips around the head, drinking freely from the tip as pre-coated his tongue and filled his mouth. He worried for a moment, wondering how big Liam’s load would be if he was drooling this much pre, but pushed the thought from his mind.

He opened his mouth as wide as he could, slowly lowering his head down on Liam's cock. Pre continued to flow down his throat as the cock reached back. He gagged softly, but not as much as he thought he would. Lucas had trained him well, trained him to take his cock without gagging, and without complaints, and he’d loved it. But he’d been out of practice. More than he would have liked. And dildoes and toys only went so far.

Liam moaned, fingers tangling in his hair as he began to buck his hips, pressing more of his length into Corey's mouth and down his throat. He gagged as more and more of Liam’s cock entered his throat, and the beta moaned more, his sounds getting louder.

“Fuck, this is so wrong but so fucking hot.” Liam moaned.

Corey struggled to look up, he pushed more of Liam’s cock down his throat. Liam had his head thrown back, mouth hanging open, his free hand playing with a nipple as he held Corey’s head on his cock.

He felt Liam's finger tug at his head, he popped the cock from his mouth and looked at Liam who was huffing and moaning, "Are you okay?" The beta asked, Corey, chuckled, and smiled. 

"Yeah, are you?" Liam shook his head, pushing him to stand up, "What is it?" 

"I mean," Liam took a deep breath, "Are you okay with this? You're practically cheating and… I'm betraying my best friend's trust…" 

Corey smiled at Liam, reaching down and gripping his cock and Liam in one hand, jerking the both of them off. “But it feels good, doesn't it?” He asked, eliciting small moans as Liam humped into his hold.

"It does… it feels dirty and hot." Liam said, "I know I shouldn't like it, but the fact that Mason is oblivious to everything that we're doing…" 

"Makes it even hotter… yeah." Corey finished for him, an idea formed at the back of his head and he smirked as he slowly went down to his knees again, "Wouldn't it be hot, if you blew your load in my mouth," Corey said, looking at Liam's engorged cock, "And I kissed Mason afterward?" 

"Fuck!" Liam humped the air, "That would be fucking hot, but right now I want to breed you." 

Corey felt a thrill go through him. Liam’s words sent a fiery need burning in his belly, and his ass twitched in excitement. He stood back up, pulling his pants all the way down and pulling his shirt off, tossing them into a corner of the room. 

He reached forward, pressing a hesitant kiss to Liam’s lips as he played with the hem of Liam’s shirt, tugging it up with one hand. He felt up Liam’s torso, hairy and still a little damp with sweat. Corey felt a shiver run down his spine as he pulled back, helping Liam pull the shirt off, eyeing the hairy pit, licking his lips hungrily.

"This is the most turned on I've ever been…" Corey said, eyeing Liam's hairy pecs. 

"I wonder why?" Liam said, chucking. The beta took off his pants entirely and Corey couldn't shake the thought that he was seeing someone other than Mason, that he was going to have sex with Mason's best friend, and his boyfriend wouldn't think anything of it. Corey felt a thrill, Liam was his fuckbuddy, and it was his dirty little secret. 

"Do You want me to knot you?"

"You have a knot?!" Corey said, Liam chuckled and nodded. 

"Yeah, I do have a knot, and I can come for at least two hours." Corey moaned at the thought of being locked on Liam's knot for two hours, but panic came over him quickly. 

"And if Mason calls? What then?" Liam shrugged and gave a quick response. 

"If Mason calls, you'll keep riding me, and talk to him like nothing's happening. You'll have a cock up your ass while you talk to your boyfriend, now wouldn't that be hot?" 

Corey couldn't help but drool as his mind supplied image after image of him riding Liam’s cock, talking to Mason, being knotted. He imagined what it would be like, being knotted to Liam for two hours. He felt his ass twitch at the thought, felt a fire burning inside him. A need to be taken and bred, to be knotted, by the werewolf in front of him.

“I’d love that” Corey whispered, all thoughts of how Mason would feel having left his mind. “And what if you knotted my mouth?” he asked, the image formed fully in his mind, his lips wrapped around Liam’s knot, teeth biting down on it as the beta squirmed and moaned, shooting rope after rope down his greedy throat. “What would you say to Mason?”

Liam didn't bother answering, he stepped forward and rubbed their chests together. He locked lips with Corey, and Corey moaned into the kiss, stepping back as Liam pushed forward. His legs hit the mattress, and he felt a moment of weightlessness as he fell back. He let out an  _ oomph _ as his back hit the mattress, and then Liam was climbing on top of him, peppering his skin with kisses, sucking hickeys into his skin.

For a moment, Corey worried that Mason would find them, would know what had happened, but as he watched, he noticed that the marks were already fading, his skin  unblemished. He let out a sigh of relief.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Liam asked, one hand gently holding his side. The other was circling his cock, fingers dancing across the sensitive skin of his groin. “We can stop now if you want. Don't have to  go all the way.”

Corey let his mind think it over, eyes traveling down Liam’s body, resting on his cock. He licked his lips, shaking his head. “I want you to fuck me. And I'm not leaving this room until you do.”

Liam’s eyes widened slightly, but he nodded, taking in Corey’s form, eyeing his own hard cock. He licked his lips, before pulling away and climbing off the bed. Corey whined as Liam shuffled over to his bedside table. He opened the drawer, rummaging through and before pulling out a bottle of lube and a thick, rubber ring.

Liam threw the bottle of lube at Corey, who caught it haphazardly in one hand. He smiled sheepishly at Liam, saying “I was never that great at catching stuff.”

Liam just chuckled as he stretched the cock ring out on one hand and placed his balls and cock through it. Corey winced as he watched the ring snap back into its original size, squeezing the base of Liam’s cock tightly. “Doesn't that hurt?”

Liam shook his head. “Only if you wear it for too long. But for what we want, a quick fuck, it’s good.”

Corey nodded as he popped the lid of the lube, dribbling some out onto his fingers and reaching down to his ass. Liam was right, this was just a quick fuck. As he fingered himself open he thanked himself for having the foresight to clean out before meeting Liam today. Being a chimera who was able to turn invisible sure had its perks, and hiding from his boyfriend as he cleaned out sure seemed to be one of them.

He idly wondered if this was going to be a one-off thing with Liam, or something more. He felt a stab of guilt shoot through him as he hoped it would be more.

Once he felt he was adequately lubed up, he passed the bottle of lube to Liam. The beta grinned as he squeezed a generous amount out onto his cock, spreading it with his free hand until his cock shined in the light, all swollen and red, the head an angry purple.

Corey couldn't wait to be fucked by Liam's cock.

As Liam stepped forward, Corey lifted his legs up, hooking his arms behind his knees, giving Liam an unobstructed view of his ass. Liam, caressed Corey’s ass, his fingers dancing along his cheeks, goosebumps pimpling the flesh as the fingers trailed around, circling Corey’s lubed and stretched hole.

Liam lined his cock up with Corey’s ass, pressing the blunt head to the stretched hole. “You ready?” Liam asked, looking down at Corey.

Corey nodded, breathing in deeply, before slowly letting the breath out, and relaxing his muscles. Liam was bigger than Lucas had been, and Corey wasn't sure if that was because Liam was naturally gifted, or if the bite had  _ enhanced _ Liam in more ways than just making him a werewolf.

As Liam pushed forward, Corey continued to breathe out, his hole stretching like putty as Liam’s cock breached him. He let out a low hiss, surprised at how thick Liam was. Yes, he’d just sucked the werewolf off, but this was on another level to that.

Liam was soon balls deep, his trimmed pubes tickling Corey’s taint, making him giggle softly. Liam leaned forward, pressing his hand beside Corey’s chest, leaning forward so he was doubled over Corey. Their breaths mingled together, Corey’s cock rubbing against Liam's furry belly, the hair tickling the head of his cock, making him squirm.

Once Corey felt the burn in his ass dull, turning into a pleasurable simmer, he nodded. With Corey's permission, Liam lifted his hips back, pulling his cock out of Corey’s ass, leaving the tip in, before slamming his hips into the tight ass.

Corey’s breath left his lungs, and he was gasping for air as Liam set a steady, harsh pace. He was barely able to breathe, Liam’s cock kept punching his prostate, like a heat-seeking missile, sending lightning bolts of pleasure through his body. His cock leaked and bubbled pre, hard as a rock as it rubbed against Liam’s stomach.

Corey squirmed, trying to reach a hand down, trying to jerk himself off, but Liam was quicker. He grabbed Corey’s hand in one of his, lifting it up above his head. He let it go, grabbing the other hand, and repeating the action. He gripped Corey’s wrists in one hand, pressing them into the mattress as he kept up his pace.

His hands trapped over his head, Liam’s cock pummeling his ass, Corey could only squirm, thrusting his hips upwards as he tried to gain some friction on his cock. Liam’s hairy stomach tickled his sensitive head, the furrow of his abs providing some much-needed friction. His pre-lubed up Liam's abs and the friction quickly stopped.

Corey couldn't help but whine , searching for some friction against his aching, needy cock as Liam’s cock tormented his ass. The rim of his hole stung, Liam’s cock much larger than he was used to. It had been so long since he’d last been fucked properly his ass had healed, returning to normal. And now Liam’s cock, big as it was, stretched him out further then he had thought, filling him nicely.

As if reading his thoughts, Liam growled lowly, his eyes glowing softly in the dim light of his room. “You’re so fucking tight,” he said. His eyes were fixed on his cock, watching as it thrust in and out, Corey’s hole stretched tight around the thick length. “I’ve wanted to fuck you for ages. This feels so good. So wrong, but so good.”

Corey felt a pang of guilt, but it was washed away as Liam struck his prostate. He groaned the pain of his hole and the pleasure from his battered prostate mingling together. A fire burned in his gut, his need for release burning bright within him. He desperately wanted to cum. Desperately wanted to have Liam fuck him senseless until he walked with a limp.

He gasped as he felt something large and round pressing against his hole, looking up into Liam’s glowing eyes. It pressed against Corey’s hole, red hot and searing, his hole trying, and failing, to stretch around the large knot.

Liam smirked, still fucking into Corey’s hole, the large knot pressing against his hole with every inward thrust. “I could fuck you, knot you for hours” Liam growled, words slurred around his fangs. “I could, and I so fucking want to see you stuck on my cock for the next hour.” His thrusts became more and more erratic as he talked, and Corey could feel Liam’s cock swelling in his ass as his orgasm grew close. “But tonight, right now. It’s just a quick fuck. If you want this knot, you have to work for it. Make me know you want this knot.”

He struggled to hold back a growl as he thrust forward one last time, his cock slamming into Corey’s prostate. The chimera screamed as his cock exploded, cum spurting up and coating his and Liam’s stomachs and chests.

Liam growled, and Corey felt his cock throb and gasped as Liam came. His cock felt like a geyser of cum, shooting inside him, filling him up. His ass felt warm, and he felt cum pouring out around Liam’s cock, he shot so much. His cock pulsed and Corey felt Liam’s knot swelling further, still pressed against his stretched hole.

Liam’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and he stood there, mind rolling in the haze of his orgasm. Corey rested a hand on his stomach, surprised to feel his abs slightly distended. He idly wondered how much Liam had cum. It had to be heaps if his stomach bulged out slightly like he’d eaten a large meal. He felt full, and Liam still came, more and more cum pouring out of his hole around Liam’s cock.

He reached between his legs, past his limp cock, and spent balls, wrapping his fingers around Liam’s sensitive, swollen knot. Liam gasped above him, bucking his hips forward.

“Is that sensitive?” Corey asked a smirk on his lips.

Liam bit his lower lip, nodding his head, eyes closed as his hips bucked involuntarily.

“Fuck, I’d love to have your knot.” Corey marveled, his fingers dancing across the warm, swollen bulb of flesh. “In my ass, in my mouth. I’d love to have this stretching my jaw open.”

Liam breathed out a soft “fuck” as Corey spoke, reaching down and gripping Corey’s wrist in his own. “I’d love that” Liam said softly, pulling Corey’s hand away from his knot. He stepped back, his cock slipping from Corey’s hole, and he suddenly felt empty, a low, needy whine escaping his lips. “But why don't we work up to it? You’re incredibly tight. Too tight to take my knot. And I don't want to hurt you.” Liam shrugged, looking down at Corey. “If I hurt you, it’s a surefire way of Mason finding out.”

Corey looked back at Liam. “So, do you want to do this again?” He asked shock and surprise mingling with the guilt of his and Liam’s tryst.

Liam nodded, hesitantly at first, but with more confidence by the end. “Yes. With an ass like yours, and you so needy… why would I turn down such an offer?”

Corey chuckled, patting his swollen belly. “Yeah, and with a cock like yours, I don't think I want to give this up any time soon either.”

Liam whistled as he pressed a hand to Corey’s belly. “Fuck, I knew I came a lot… but I wasn't expecting this.”

Corey shrugged, patting Liam’s hand. “Can you help me up? I think I need a shower.”

Liam nodded, gripping Corey’s hand in his as he pulled the chimera up. Corey wobbled on his feet for a moment, unaccustomed to the extra weight in his middle. Cum poured down his thighs as he stood, leaking from his battered hole in thick, stringy rivulets, and he shuddered as he already felt his belly deflating.

Liam pointed him to his ensuite, and he hurried to it, clenching his hole as tightly as he could as he tried not to let cum stain Liam’s carpet. He shivered as his feet slapped down on the cold tiles, sighing as he found the toilet and sat down, relacing his hole and shivering as more cum flooded out of him, filling the bowl. 

Once he’d felt his stomach had deflated to reasonable levels, and the cum had stopped flowing as freely from his ass, he stood, walking to the shower and turning the water onto the hottest setting, before stepping in and quickly soaping himself up. As he cleaned himself, he probed at his hole with his fingers, checking to see if there was any damage. His hole gaped, and his fingers came back covered in cum, but there was no sign of blood, and his healing was already working to tighten his hole once more.

He knew from experience with Lucas that he wouldn't be as tight as he once was, even with his advanced healing, but he wanted to be left gaping, so far gone that even his healing wouldn't make him tight again. He hoped Liam would be able to provide that for him.

Once he felt he was sufficiently clean, his stomach still sloshing slightly with the remnants of Liam’s large load, he shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping out of the ensuite.

He was surprised to see that Liam had done a good job of cleaning up after their unplanned tryst. The room still stunk of sex and cum, but Liam had flung the windows open and lit a few candles to help cover the scent. The sheets were gone, and just on the edge of his hearing, Corey could hear the washing machine going. There were still a few wet patches on the floor, from where cum had dripped from Corey's hole, but otherwise, everything was normal.

Towel wrapped tightly around his waist, Corey stepped out of Liam's room and down the stairs, following Liam’s voice. He stopped just outside of the lounge room, surprised to hear Liam talking to Mason on the phone.

“No Mase, everything is fine,” Liam was saying, the phone pressed firmly to his ear. “Corey’s phone went flat during practice and he asked for a ride home. We got to talking and ended up at my place playing video games. Sorry about that.”

“It’s all good man. Was a little worried, but it’s all good.” Corey heard Mason say over the phone. “Can I talk to him?”

“Of course,” Liam said, turning to Corey and holding the phone out to him. 

As he took the phone from Liam, the beta mouthed  _ Don't say anything _ .

Nodding, Corey put the phone to his ear, flashing a smile that brightened his tone, despite the racing of his heart. “Hey, babe! Sorry about that. Yeah, Liam was willing to drive me home and we got a little… sidetracked.”

Mason’s reply was cheerful, and Corey couldn't help but think about what his tone would be like if he found out what they were really up to. “That's good,” Mason said, and Corey could picture the smile on Mason's face. “I’m just glad that the two of you are finally getting along. Take however long you need, I'm more than happy to leave the two of you alone.”

“Oh, really?” Corey asked, surprise lacing his voice. He felt his heart continue to hammer in his chest, and his cock swelling slightly. “You don't mind?”

Mason didn't seem to notice the surprise of the sudden need Corey felt. He wanted Liam to fuck him more than ever, and here Mason was, giving them the best excuse to be alone and fuck each other. As he listened to Mason, only barely paying attention to his boyfriend talking, he watched as Liam ran a hand down his still shirtless torso, fingers running through the hair that carpeted his stomach, before pushing down the waistband of his sweats and hooking them beneath his balls. His still hard cock flopped out, and he quickly gripped himself in one hand, jerking himself as he kept his eyes locked with Corey.

“Yeah Mase, that would be great,” Corey said, once Mason had finished. He licked his lips, eyes now locked with Liam's cock. “Things are fine here, so I think I’ll go straight home after Liam and I are finished.”

“Okay Cor. Hope you guys have fun” Mason said cheerfully. “Love you, babe.”

“Love you too babe,” Corey said, almost absently, as he passed the phone back to Liam.

Corey didn't pay attention to what Liam said as the Beta sat down on the couch, legs spread, cock, and balls on display. Corey’s mouth drooped slightly, and he knelt down on the floor, licking his lips as he eyed the red tip.

Liam hung up the phone and set it down on the couch beside him, gripping the side of Corey’s head with his free hand, lowering him towards Liam's cock. As he opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around the swollen head, Corey couldn't help but feel a thrill at the thought of having lied to Mason.

As he swallowed more of the cock down, pressing into his throat, Corey knew he wanted more. Wanted Liam to take him however the Beta wanted, and use him. And Mason had just given them the perfect chance to do that.

He sucked on Liam’s cock even harder, and the Beta moaned above him.


End file.
